


Not So Happy Returns 0/25

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (most likely doomed) attempt of an Advent calendar, featuring predominantly First Age Elves. It is all Fiondil's fault, really. :) I was never interested in those people before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Happy Returns 0/25

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, the context and the main plot belong to Professor Tolkien, whom I greatly admire. I'm only trying to fill in the gaps he so graciously left for us, fanfic writers, to have some fun. Only a few insignificant side characters belong to me.

**Rating:** Teens, for now.

**Summary:** A (most likely doomed) attempt of an Advent calendar, featuring predominantly First Age Elves. It is all Fiondil's fault, really. :) I was never interested in those people before.

* * *

**Foreword**

This is a side product to my long story, "Elvenhome", but could be read independently. For those who do so, just a bit of background information: as opposed to Tolkien's later considerations regarding the family tree of the Finwëans, I follow the version offered in "The Silmarillion" when it comes to Gil-galad's parentage. Merilindë is actually Meril-i-Turinqi from "The Book of Lost Tales" – not canonically, of course, just in my little corner of the Ardaverse.

When I decided to try my hand on an Advent calendar again, after all those years, I originally wanted to write a drabble a day – something _short_ , for a change, using some never-posted attempts as the starting point. After a while, however, I found the form too restricting and decided to turn them into short stories instead. I don't really hope to be able to produce a new story each day, no matter how short, but I will give my best effort and add new parts as inspiration hits until I reach the required number 24.

The stories don't follow any particular order, although sometimes two or even three belong together. And, as the title says, they are not very happy. My apologies. But it's almost impossible to write happy stories about First Age Elves.


End file.
